Apocalipse
by Taty Malfoy
Summary: O que esperar de um apocalipse? De repente, pessoas voltam à vida, com o único intuito: se alimentar. Sobreviver nesse meio é uma sorte. Será que a equipe de Rick esta preparada para mais acréscimo? Será que a tensão de estar em meio a um apocalipse os deixará raciocinar... Como humanos? Será que em meio a tanta dor e morte, o amor pode sobrepujar? - Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

**APOCALIPSE.**

O que esperar de um apocalipse?

De repente, pessoas voltam à vida, com o único intuito: se alimentar.

Sobreviver nesse meio é uma sorte, mas um grupo consegue se formar.

Será que a equipe de Rick esta preparada para mais acréscimo? Será que a tensão de estar em meio a um apocalipse os deixará raciocinar... Como humanos?

Será que em meio a tanta dor e morte, o amor pode sobrepujar?

-/-

Rick era um xerife excelente, um tanto negligente com relação a sua família. Mas um verdadeiro profissional.

Num tiroteio, acabou baleado. Ao despertar, sozinho no hospital deserto. Viu-se em meio ao que tinha sido um caos.

Pois agora restava abandono, podridão e zumbis.

Fez amigos na sua caminhada, tinha esperança de reencontrar sua mulher e seu filho.

Então, como se não fosse o bastante, além de matar tantos walkers pelo caminho, Rick finalmente estava com sua família e novos companheiros.

Rick, Lori, Carl, Shane, Maggie, Beth, Jimmy, Andrea, Glen, Dale, Carol, T-Dog e Daryl estão juntos, mesmo contra vontade.

Hershel, aceita o grupo forasteiro em sua fazenda, apenas porque sua única companhia, a filha Maggie se ligou ao grupo. Mas eles, atrás de Sophia, acabam apagando tudo que lhe lembrava de sua família.

**Inicio do episodio: Nebraska / Aqui começa nossa historia.**

**_NOVA YORK, 2010._**

― Deixe uma alça da blusa cair Anne, coloca sensualidade no seu olhar, vamos. ― foi dito antes que uma serie de flash voltasse a acontecer.

Anne Potter era uma texana de vinte e dois anos, na verdade, ia fazer vinte e três dali a alguns meses.

Famosa por sua beleza e sensualidade. Também ganhou notoriedade alta ao protagonizar uma célebre serie de TV: PERDIDOS.

Perdidos contava a historia de um grupo de sobreviventes na Terra, depois que a raça humana ficou confinada a um vírus que os transformava em Zumbis.

Ela fazia o papel da única adolescente, tendo que passar pelos dramas e medo naquele ambiente. O fato de ter um metro e cinquenta e um rosto angelicalmente sexy, ajudou.

Agora, a serie enfim tinha terminado e ela fazia um ensaio para a revista Vogue. Tinha recebido alguns convites para outras series e ate mesmo um filme, e seu produtor organizava a agenda.

Estava alheia ao que acontecia com a população.

Alheia com os avisos de vários doentes em quarentena.

Alheia a alguns ataques canibais que aconteciam quando as pessoas se infectavam, ate hoje.

Assim que chegou a sua cobertura, tomou um banho demorado e foi comer qualquer besteira. Ouvia mesmo em baixo tom, buzinas mais descontrolada que o normal. E só quando estava quase cochilando no sofá, que percebeu seu telefone vibrando e vinte e cinco ligações.

Era seu produtor. Michael Todd que também era seu melhor amigo.

― Anne por que não atendeu antes? Esta fora de casa? ― ele perguntava afobado.

― Não, quase morta em meu sofá.

― Quase morta? Anne, você esta mordida?

― Mordida? Ficou louca de vez, sua bicha? Estou cansada! ― disse num tom de brincadeira.

― Que susto sua puta! Preciso que faça uma coisa, pegue tudo que julgar importante e que caiba em uma mala.

― O QUE?

― Tudo Anne, é serio. Comida, tudo o que tiver de pratico, aquelas garravas de agua de sua geladeira, pegue todas e algumas roupas. Ah, e cobertores.

― Michael, posso ao menos saber por quê?

― Não esta vendo na televisão? O mundo ruiu Anne, é um caos, pessoas comendo pessoas, zumbis Anne, zumbis para todo o lado.

A loira mais do que depressa ligou a TV, todos os canais passava a mesma coisa, as coisas saíram dos eixos.

― Como posso sair desse prédio?

― Ann, faça o que eu disse, pegue tudo. Estou ligando da garagem do seu prédio. Estou na minha Land Rover.

― Ok, meu Deus Mike, isso é loucura. Vou pegar tudo e me espera perto do elevador.

― Elevador não. Anne, se a energia for cortada? Desce correndo, não para por nada nem ninguém. E Ann? Pegue esse taco de baseball, qualquer coisa, não tema em usá-lo.

― Estou com medo.

― Não tenha, estou te esperando bi, corra.

Anne nunca se sentiu tão preocupada ou com tanto medo.

Era isso, como na serie em que protagonizou, pessoas estavam comendo umas as outras e não era no sentido cômico e pornográfico.

Pegou uma mochila que comprou quando acampou com seu ex-namorado, imaginou que uma mala a atrapalharia descer os oito andares de escadas, mais o térreo para a garagem.

Colocou duas mantas quentes, algumas roupas, alimentos e agua.

Pegou algumas facas, duas pasta de dentes, cinco sabonetes, um desodorante, uma toalha, um repelente e um protetor solar.

Jogou a bolsa pesadíssima nas costas, pegou sua bolsa da Louis Vuitton o taco de baseball e abriu a porta da cobertura.

Assim que desceu o primeiro lance de escadas, já se ouvia o rebuliço.

Pessoas machucadas, arranhadas, chorando, crianças sozinhas...

Desceu sem olhar para o lado, com o taco a postos nas mãos.

Quando terminava de descer o segundo andar, uma mulher gritava com uma criança de quase dois anos agarrada em seu pescoço. A criança a mordia com toda força, comendo o que visse por ali.

Se curvando para vomitar, Anne limpou de qualquer jeito a boca e voltou a descer.

No primeiro andar era um verdadeiro inferno.

Pessoas de fora tentando entrar e se proteger das que estavam pelas ruas, correu para ultima escada e sentiu algo gelar dentro de si.

A garagem era acessível apenas pelo elevador e se tivesse o cartão magnético, algo que somente os moradores tinham.

Anne agradeceu com todas as forças por ter trazido sua bolsa tão cara com seus documentos e seu cartão magnético. Passou o objeto e entrou na garagem enorme e abafada.

Ali tinha porcas pessoas. Famílias que saiam do elevador para tentar encontrar seus carros e fugirem.

Anne sentia-se só. Não via o carro de Michael e seu conversível provavelmente não a protegeria de zumbis famintos.

Mas logo o carro enorme de seu amigo buzinou discretamente e abrir a janela.

― Esta machucada? Mordida ou arranhada? ― foi a primeira coisa que ele perguntou.

― Não. Juro.

― Entre e vamos fugir daqui.

Sair do prédio e ir para as ruas era doloroso.

Pessoas sãs, sem mordida ou machucados pediam, por favor, para lhes dar carona. Mas parar no meio do caos era arriscado.

― Aonde vamos Mike?

― Não faço ideia.

E eles seguiram sem olhar para trás. O mundo que viviam antes, com todo glamour e câmeras, tinha acabado. Só restava sangue e dor. Morte e mortos-vivos.

O carro parou apenas para abastecer e fizeram isso com toda rapidez possível, e claro, alternaram no volante algumas vezes. Conforme iam andando, as cidades pareciam cada vez mais desertas.

Como se os walkers já tivesse há muito tempo, invadido tudo ali. Prova disso eram as cercas antigas que separavam as cidadezinhas da capital.

Não tinha vida, nem conhecidos.

Os dias iam passando. Onde passavam pegavam tudo. Comida, dinheiro, ate mesmo arma de fogo. Remédios, tudo que pudesse vir a ser útil.

Há quase um mês não comiam uma comida quente, apenas tudo pronto e frio. Somente para mantê-los vivos. Não tomavam banho, só se lavavam em qualquer piscina, rio ou com lenço humedecido, mesmo tendo sabonetes. Tinham medo que algum "monstro", como Ann costumava chamar, aparecesse.

Nunca tinham matado um walker.

Mas já tinham corrido de alguns. Ann tinha um metro e cinquenta, magra e mesmo em meio a toda essa loucura, mantinha unhas grandes, lixadas e pintadas.

Michael tinha mais estrogênio que Anne, era um gay escandaloso e frouxo.

Mas pelo menos, estavam sobrevivendo. Dormiam no carro, sempre com a chave na ignição e no local mais calmo.

Um protegia o outro.

Mas ao ligar seu celular depois de tanto tempo, Anne olhou no calendário e viu que era seu aniversario. Grande presente, pensou.

E resolveram tentar achar algo na pequena cidade que passavam.

Anne insistiu para que Mike parasse numa farmácia, precisava de absorventes, sabia que não teria muito tempo ate a próxima regra e nem imaginava quando encontrariam outra farmácia.

Olhando para os lados e sem reparar nenhum movimento, ela corre para farmácia, pegando vários pacotes do que precisava, curativos e tudo que via pela frente, jogando dentro de sua sacola.

Mas ao se virar para saída, tem um walker em seu sentido, frente a ela. Separados apenas por uma bancada de vidro.

Ela sabia que se corresse para porta, ele a alcançaria.

Então não sabia o que fazer, ate ver os sprays de pimenta ao seu lado.

Segurou dois frascos, já sacudindo, e espirrou com força, quando o monstro a atacou. Isso não pareceu incomoda-lo, mas fez Anne espirrar e gritar enquanto se desvencilhava e tentava correr.

Sabia que Mike estaria na porta da farmácia, mas o difícil era sair dali com vida.

Ela empurrou uma prateleira contra ele, fazendo frascos caírem pelo chão e correu. O barulho com certeza chamaria mais deles.

Quando estava próxima a saída, escorregou. Sentiu a mão do zumbi na sua perna e gritou de pavor.

Sentia o cheio de morte e podridão, quando uma flecha cortou o ar, acertando no centro da testa do monstro, fazendo-o tombar em seu joelho.

Um homem.

Homem mesmo. Ela não via há tanto tempo um... Ele veio com o semblante franzido e bufando ate onde ela estava.

Anne chegou a erguer a mão, achando que ele a ajudaria a levantar. Mas o rapaz se curvou apenas para pegar a flecha que estava fincada na cabeça do zumbi, deixando-a ali no chão.

― Seu escândalo deve ter chamado todos os walkers da cidade. ― foi à única coisa que disse, com um mau humor total.

― Obrigado. ― ela disse, ele deu ombros, sem encará-la.

― Foda-se.


	2. Chapter 2

― Daryl, ouvi gritos. ― Rick se aproximou.

― Essa escandalosa.

― Ei amigo, tinha um zumbi perseguindo Anne, por isso ela gritou. ― Michael disse abrindo a porta do carro que estava estacionado frente à farmácia.

― Estão se multiplicando. ― Daryl disse.

― Deus Daryl, são pessoas! Sou Rick Grimes, esse _simpático_ é Daryl Dixon.

― Sou Michael Todd e ela é Anne Potter.

― Não conheço você? ― Rick perguntou a olhando de cima a baixo.

― Difícil não conhecer, Anne é uma atriz famosa. ― Mike disse orgulhoso.

― Era. Agora ela é apenas mais um sobrevivente, e se não tivesse dado sorte, há minutos atrás seria apenas mais uma deles. ― Daryl disse.

Rick rolou os olhos.

― Estamos numa fazenda não tão longe daqui.

― Estamos tentando achar vida, salvação. Ouvi por radio de transmissão que eles estavam fazendo uma cura. ― disse Michael.

― Esta infectado? ― Daryl perguntou o encarando de cima a baixo.

― Não.

― Não tem cura. Já tentamos, pelo menos disseram que a cura não tinha vingado.

― Foda... E pessoas? Área segura? ― Anne perguntou.

― Ate agora, o mais perto de segurança que cheguei foi na fazenda em que estamos. As cidades estão tomadas por _eles_. Podemos conversar melhor em um lugar seguro. Vamos ate a fazenda conosco.

― Rick! ― Daryl advertiu.

― O dono da fazenda esta desaparecido, veio para cidade, estávamos procurando por ele.

― Não vimos ninguém... A pelo menos dois meses.

― Daryl, você dirige o Land deles, vamos para área leste, ele pode estar lá.

Mike não gostava do jeito rude de Daryl, e seguiu com Rick no carro dele. Já Anne não confiava sua casa, ou seja, o carro. Nas mãos de alguém tão amedrontador.

Ignorando o resmungo dele, ela sentou-se ao seu lado.

― Olha, fique abaixada, não faça som, não saia do carro, nem respire se possível. E qualquer coisa, não hesite em usar. ― Daryl disse, entregando uma arma na mão dela.

Anne jogou o objeto no banco do motorista. Como se fosse algo sujo ou como se desse choque.

Ela abaixou sentando no chão. Sentia as pernas tremerem ao detectar que estava escurecendo. Imaginou Michael no carro de Rick, sozinho. Ou será que ele tinha ido com Rick e Daryl?

Imaginou-se sozinha e sabem-se lá onde eles estavam. Ficou medo.

Pelas duas alternativas.

Ouvia o gemido de poucos zumbis que passavam pela rua, como se eles soubessem que tinha humanos por perto. Pensou também em Daryl e Rick. Sua mão correu com rapidez pelo banco do motorista e segurou a arma.

Agora sim, tremia feito uma vara verde. A arma a intimidava.

Usou armas falsas em suas gravações, e na maioria das vezes era o duble responsável pelas cenas de mais ação.

O tempo passava, ate que sentiu alguém puxando a sua mão. Na verdade, Daryl tirava a arma de sua mão, com toda "delicadeza" que somente ele tinha.

― Não sabia que estava tentando se suicidar. ― ele disse com desdém.

― Não estava.

Então, ele apontou para o rosto dela, o cano da arma marcava aonde tinha pressionado. Ela dormiu no chão, e o cano encostou-se a sua bochecha, sem ela ao menos perceber.

― Não estava. Não foi de proposito.

― Claro que não. Você só estava dormindo sentada no chão. Meu Deus, não sei o que é pior.

― Para onde estamos indo? Encontrou seu amigo?

― Ele não é meu amigo e estamos indo para fazenda.

― Você parece infeliz.

― Estamos em meio a um apocalipse zumbi e me fale as razões para estar feliz. Fora que a companhia não é favorável.

Ela deu um sorrisinho.

― Se soubesse disso antes, teria trocado com Mike, ele com certeza estaria radiante por estar com você.

― Não seja escrota, seu amigo bicha me enoja.

― Assim como eu?

― Você só é intragável, mas pelo menos é mulher.

― Sabe que isso é preconceituoso, num sabe?

― Então me prenda!

― Engraçadinho. Tem quantos anos? Dez?

― Na verdade ate a ultima vez que vi, tinha trinta e cinco. E não sou obrigado a aceitar e respeitar os outros.

― Ridículo. ― ela murmurou.

― E você, tem quantos anos? ― ela ficou pensando na pergunta dele por um tempo.

― Vinte e três. Fiz hoje.

― Uma pena que não vai poder comparecer a sua festa numa boate badalada.

Ele murmurou quando estacionava o carro numa vaga da fazenda, tinha varias pessoas na varanda logo à frente.

― Você é mal Daryl. ― ela disse com dor na voz. Antes de sair para conhecer as outras pessoas.

Ele deu ombros enquanto pegava as armas e a besta.

Percebeu que ela tinha realmente se chateado. Mas era a verdade, e ele sempre gostou de verdades.

Ao que parece, o grupo de Rick tinha gostado do acréscimo de mais duas pessoas.

― Você não é estranha. ― disse Maggie.

― Claro que não, meus Deus! Você é famosa, lembro-me do filme que fez. Sobre uma menina que sofria bullying e da à volta por cima através da musica. ― disse Beth.

― Sound Life. Esse foi no inicio da carreira cinematográfica dela, antes era só modelo. ― disse Mike.

― Depois ela fez Perdidos, uma serie sobre apocalipse zumbi. Fora uns musicais da Broadway. ― ele continuou a contar. Venerava essa menina.

― Lembro-me dessa serie, você fazia uma adolescente sozinha, que acabou encontrando outros sobreviventes. ― Jimmy disse.

Anne deu ombros. Aquela vida de atriz parecia não pertencê-la mais. E a realidade de os Perdidos estava acontecendo. Era muito pior que qualquer pesadelo.

― Como foi em Nova York? ― Rick perguntou, referindo-se ao alarde do apocalipse.

Com ele mesmo tinha acontecido algo singular, já que acordou sem nenhuma alma viva ao seu lado, num hospital.

― Para mim foi estranho. Era de noite e Mike ligava para mim, pediu para pegar tudo que julgasse de utilidade. Morava numa cobertura e desci todos os andares pela escada com medo da energia ser cortada.

Ela estremeceu.

― Tinha pessoas pelo corredor, gritos. Barulhos altos, provavelmente tiros. Tinha um bebe agarrado na mãe, ele devia ter dois anos ou três. A mordia, comia tudo no colo dela. Essa imagem nunca vai sair da mente. Naquele momento soube que tudo era pior que imaginava.

Ela trocou o olhar com Michael.

― Mike me esperava no estacionamento, então, seguimos sem olhar para trás.

― Eu ouvia há tempos o noticiário sobre alguns grupos em quarentena, doentes em determinados pontos do país. Falaram algo sobre um vírus mandado pelos terroristas. Achei que logo se resolveria...

Ele respirou fundo.

― Eu tinha um amigo, éramos íntimos, ele morava na Virginia. Então me ligou falando que Nova York estava cercada, basicamente isso. Ninguém entrava ou saía, decorrente a infestação. Acho que por isso o pessoal da capital e locais próximos ficaram tão alheios a gravidade.

Ele olhava cada rosto que prestava atenção no que dizia.

― A bomba que a infestação tinha estourado, procurei a única coisa que me importava e sabia que tínhamos de sair. No ultimo contato que tive com meu amigo, a um bom tempo atrás, ele dizia: "é o verdadeiro terror Mike, pessoas comendo pessoas e não é no bom sentido". ― Mike deu um sorrisinho sem humor.

E continuou.

― Ele me avisou no que consistia a infecção. Quando soube que chegou a Nova York, sabia que tínhamos pouco tempo ate sermos vitimas, então, colocamos o pé na estrada.

― É verdade que nunca mataram um zumbi? ― Maggie perguntou.

― Ainda não. Temos algumas armas, mas não sabemos como usar, seria mais fácil acabar atirando um no outro. ― Mike disse.

Nesse momento Anne olhou para Daryl, lembrando-se do carro mais cedo. Quando dormiu com a arma apontada em sua bochecha.

Imaginou se ele iria expor esse fato, mas o homem continuou calado no seu canto. Sem nenhum sinal que iria contar sua vergonha de mais cedo.

Daryl tinha criado um pouco de compaixão pela dupla de amigos.

Claro que não gostava de Michael e o fato dele ser gay piorava o convívio. Mas o homem demonstrava gostar da menina, seu modo de falar demonstrava que estava disposto a tudo para protegê-la.

O motivo disso era desconhecido.

E tinha _ela_. Anne era superficial, mas ele se surpreendeu com a historia deles. Conseguiram se manter vivos, apenas comendo "pelas beiradas".

A menina era baixa e magra, loira com olhos grandes e amendoados. Lembrava uma boneca crescida, ou nem tanto, se olhasse o seu tamanho.

Tinha a voz fina e enjoativa, por Deus, as unhas eram enormes e estavam pintadas com glitter lilás.

Mas sua compaixão durava pouco. Daryl sofreu e passou muitos momentos tensos em toda sua vida, o que lhe tirou qualquer sentimento de misericórdia. Era duro, e ainda se considerava bom.

Principalmente se comparado a seu irmão Merle.

Daryl e Merle tinham sido totalmente negligenciados em sua criação. A única regra seguida a risca em casa, sempre foi o fato de serem a favor do neonazismo. Ao que parece, o avô de sua mãe, inclusive, atuou com Adolf Hitler durante a segunda guerra.

Ate mesmo a mulher pregava tal regra. Mas morreu antes mesmo que Daryl entendesse a diferença dela para seu pai.

Se Anne Potter considerava os zumbis "monstros", provavelmente não percebia a diferença: zumbis eram mortos vivos, monstro combinava mais com o tipo de Daryl Dixon.


	3. Chapter 3

Já se passavam duas semanas desde que Anne e Michael estavam com o grupo de Rick.

Ela tinha ficado mais chegada em Andrea, que também a deixou informada do que se tinha passado...

Ao que parecia, Shane e Rick trabalhavam juntos como policiais, mas com Rick num hospital e sozinho. Além de imaginar que Rick estava morto, Shane começou um relacionamento com Lori.

Eles ate tentavam manter as coisas em "segredo" por conta de Carl, podiam ate enganar o pirralho, mas aos demais era impossível.

Ela conta sobre sua irmã, Amy, que morreu por conta de um ataque zumbi.

Explicou sobre Carol e seu ex-marido: Ed.

Ed era abusivo e batia nela e sua filha. Ate que acabou sendo comido por zumbis. Contou que Carol se mostrou forte, após seu marido. Mas ficou bastante devastada ao perder sua filha.

E isso tinha acontecido a pouquíssimo tempo.

― Ela e Daryl não têm nada, só para você saber.

― Não eu... Nem queria saber isso. ― mentiu.

Claro que Anne tinha percebido que a única pessoa que Daryl era mais simpático era com seus colegas do acampamento de Atlanta e com Carol.

E por fim, falou sobre Daryl. Ele juntou-se com o pessoal de Atlanta, juntamente com seu irmão: Merle. Ambos eram impacientes, nervosos e pensavam que tudo se resolvia na porrada.

― Pode acreditar Ann, se acha Daryl sinistro, nem imagina como é o Merle.

― Mas ele esta morto?

Andrea continuou a contar… disse que Merle estava atacando a todos, logo quando eles conheceram Rick, então, o prenderam num ferro com uma algema.

No outro dia, foram atrás dele para liberá-lo, ele não estava mais lá. Apenas as algemas e sua mão.

Anne estremeceu.

― Tenho certeza que Merle esta vivo. Daryl também sabe que esta. É só uma questão de tempo ate que ele apareça.

― Isso não vai ser bom... ― Anne murmurou.

Anne e Michael, mesmo entendendo um pouco de cada ali, ainda eram forasteiros alheios a tudo.

Michael estava intimo de Hershel, e Anne tentava se situar com os outros moradores.

― Temos que arrumar mais comida e alguns remédios. ― murmurou Hershel, certa noite.

― Com certeza temos, agora com mais boca para comer... ― Daryl completou. Anne e Mike fizeram uma careta.

― Daryl, não por isso. Temos que conseguir mais comida, por que temos e teríamos de qualquer forma. ― disse Andrea.

― Mas isso demoraria um pouco a acontecer. ― ele disse.

Mal se importava com o que eles cozinhavam, sempre se virava. Mas mesmo assim, nunca hesitou em ir ajudar com tudo.

― Daryl, qual é seu problema com os novos moradores? ― Rick perguntou.

― Moradores? Já se converteram a tanto? ― perguntou com escarnio.

― Não vamos ficar muito tempo. Vi um reboque de carro todo fechado na cidade. Vou trazer ele e encher de suprimentos, depois vamos embora. ― Anne disse com convicção.

― Vocês vão ate a cidade para pegar um reboque que você viu? Se arriscar para tão pouco?

― O reboque e suprimentos. A intenção de conseguir aquele reboque é justamente enchê-lo de coisas uteis. A Land Rover é grande, mas não sabemos quanto tempo iremos viajar ate... Ate que algo aconteça.

― Não precisa ir Anne, papai não se importa de ficarem. ― disse Maggie, olhando o pai. Advertindo com olhar, qualquer ideia dele em negar isso.

― Muita gente no mesmo local. ― disse Mike.

― Por isso mesmo, sabe como é difícil encontrar sobreviventes?

― Quando será a próxima ida à cidade? Vou junto com o grupo. ― ela disse.

Michael insistiu em ir junto, mas assim que torceu o pé enquanto ajudava a buscar alimento, ficou obvio que não poderia sair da fazenda.

― Acho que você pode ficar Ann. ― disse Rick.

― Rick, eu vou. Vou com meu carro, e pegar o reboque, um carro a mais pode ajudar a guardar mais coisas.

― Glen, Daryl e T-Dog vão tambem.

― Não posso obrigar vocês e fazerem as coisas por mim. Eu vou.

Então, na outra tarde, os cinco foram ate a cidade.

Era medonho voltar para aquele lugar, Anne tinha piores lembranças de viajar por tantas cidades. Fora que foi exatamente naquela cidade que o zumbi quase a pegou na farmácia.

E, pensar que fora Daryl que a salvou.

Ele também parecia que não estava concordando com Anne no meio deles, ela não sabia se virar sozinha, no máximo, correr.

― Se vai vir com a gente, tem que carregar isso. ― ele disse entregando-lhe uma arma.

A pistola passou por seus dedos e caiu em seu colo. Glen, que estava sentado no outro lado de Daryl reprimiu um sorriso.

― Não tem escolha sabe, precisa sobreviver.

― Não quero usar uma arma.

― É uma questão de sobrevivência Anne. ― Rick disse com delicadeza.

― Seu amigo anda tendo umas aulas com Shane. ― disse T-Dog.

― Mike anda tendo _aulas_? ― ela perguntou um tanto surpresa.

― Sim. Esta tentando aprender algo para que vocês sobrevivam, esta fazendo pensando em você, deveria tentar também.

― Eu... Tenho medo. Provavelmente atiraria em meu próprio pé.

― Provavelmente sim, mas tem que tentar. O primeiro passo é a trava, se não destravar, será inútil. Vê? Destravei com uma mão. ― Daryl repetiu o movimento duas vezes.

― Agora é você. ― disse colocando a arma, novamente, na mão dela.

Ela revirou, forçou, com as duas mãos ágeis e finalmente conseguiu.

― OLHA! ― gritou mostrando o objeto.

Daryl virou rapidamente sua mão para a janela.

― Caramba menina, tenha cuidado. A arma agora esta destravada!

― Eu não sei...

― Anne, você destravou, então tem que ter o dobro de cuidado, _agora_ a arma esta perigosa. Entende? ― Glen disse com cuidado.

― Acho que sim.

― Se preferir, te ensino depois a usar a besta, mas dai teria de arrumar uma pra você, essa é minha. ― Daryl disse.

Ela concordou com um aceno, mas duvidava que a besta seria mais fácil do que a arma.

― Por hora, acho que um machado esta de bom tamanho. ― disse Rick, e Glen passou o objeto para ela.

A ida a cidade foi tensa, mas por algum motivo, o número máximo de zumbis não estava vagando.

Eles conseguiram mantimentos e algumas roupas, ela achou o carro de reboque, mas o mesmo estava bem no centro do caos, com vários errantes envolto.

― Acho que podemos deixar o reboque para a próxima visita. ― sussurrou Glen. ― Ate para mim esta difícil.

― Nunca mandaria que você fosse em meu lugar, mas creio que não conseguiria passar despercebido por eles, e se usarmos armas, atrairemos todos. ― ela disse.

Glen a olhou com admiração. Ninguém nunca tinha dispensado sua ajuda diretamente, ou melhor, ninguém nunca tinha se prontificado para fazer algo por si só.

― Claro que você não vai, por Deus! Isso pode ficar para próxima. ― disse Daryl.

Então, o grupo voltou para a fazenda.

Anne sentia como se tivesse muito tempo desde que tudo virou as avessas.

Anunciou a todos e pediu a Hershel se poderia ficar mais uns dias. O senhor estava criando afeição pela dupla.

― Eles são diferentes do seu amigo Shane, não perderam a humanidade. ― o fazendeiro disse para Rick, um dia antes.

Claro que a menina ouviu e ficou muito feliz em saber que era bem vinda, não por todos, já que Maggie também parecia estar se chateando com a presença deles.

Ou melhor, com a presença dela. Saía bufando e xingando cada vez que pegava a ex-atriz loira conversando com Glen. A afeição de ter uma celebridade em sua casa, afeição essa que dominou os primeiros dias, parecia ter evaporado.

E o mais chato era que Anne tinha criado um laço legal com Glen.

Outra coisa que mudou com o passar dos dias foi Daryl.

Ele era menos arisco, principalmente quando Anne passou a frequentar as aulas para mira e tiro. Ela resolveu que aprenderia, então não iria parar ate que soubesse.

Era tardezinha quando ele se aproximou de Anne, Carl era o único que ainda estava mirando e atirando. O único que ainda estava próximo dele.


End file.
